


When Darkness Meets Light

by Melbrook



Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook
Summary: Franco goes to visit Heather and she gives him a confession and a warning that will change his life.





	When Darkness Meets Light

When Darkness Meets Light

Franco sat in the meeting room as he nervously tapped his fingers on the steel table. His mother had taken a vow of silence and refused to see him when he needed answers from her most. It was a week before he would finally have everything he wanted, a week until his wedding. It would all be perfect until he got the phone call from Heather. After almost a year of peace, she had summoned him to Miscavige. 

“Franco, you came, did you bring me a B.L.T?” She asks as the guards escort her to her chair. 

“Yes, I brought it, not that you deserve it,” he said as he tossed her the box from Kelly’s. 

“You’re angry with me,” she pointed out. 

“I tried to see you twice when I needed answers about my childhood. Both times, you turned me away without saying a word. It was difficult, but I eventually found out what Jim did to me, without your help. Did you know? Is that why you turned me away?” Franco asked as his eyes clouded with tears and his voice became angry. 

“I knew, but I thought that you were better off not remembering the darkness that was inflicted on you. Maybe I was wrong,” Heather pointed out as she shrugged her shoulders in indifference. 

“I didn’t have to remember the darkness, it was always with me, poisoning everything good in my life until Elizabeth.”

“You’re still with Elizabeth Webber,” Heather said as she looked at Franco. It wasn’t really a question, but a statement of fact. 

“Yes, I’m still with her. I love her, she is everything that is good in this world. She changed everything for me when her argument with Carly interrupted my nap in the art therapy room,” he stated as he smiled remembered her throwing his art supplies around the room in anger. He had reached out to her then and she had vented her frustrations to him. He had offered to be her ally, since he knew all to well, what it was like to be the town pariah. Something shifted in that moment, some of the darkness in his life dissipated. It wasn’t all at once, but it was enough to get Franco’s attention, it was enough for him to gravitate towards her like a moth towards a flame. He didn’t know what it was at the time, but now after three years he knew that Elizabeth was his source of light. 

“That’s good. I haven’t liked any of the other women that you dated, we both know that, but Elizabeth is different. She’s been good for you, a light in your otherwise dark world. My only fear is that when you get used to the light, it’s hard to see in the dark again.”

“Why would I need to? Elizabeth and I will be together forever.”

“Nothing lasts forever. I’m sure that you know that blackness only results in the absence of light or when light is completely absorbed. What happens when the blackness of your soul absorbs Elizabeth’s light? The answer is that you will find complete and utter darkness and you will leave your sweet Elizabeth in the dark as well. I tried to warn her of this, but she would not listen. Will you heed my warning before it’s too late?” 

“You’re a miserable, psychotic bitch. I will not let you ruin this for me by playing your mind games. Elizabeth and I will be married and I will not let you take my happiness away. You are my mom, you should be giving me blessings, wishing me well, not poisoning my head with your dire warnings about darkness,” Franco said in exasperation as he stood up to leave. 

“Don’t leave without hearing why I called you to see me,” Heather stated. 

“What do you want?” Franco asked as he glared at her. 

“Only to tell you the truth. I understand that you are upset with me, but everything I have said to you today has been the truth as I see it. You’re right I haven’t been a very good mother to you. I’ve lied to you, but I don’t have time for headgames as you like to call them or lies anymore.”

“Just tell me what you want to tell me so that I can be done with it and you,” Franco snarled as he once again sat across from her. 

“You don’t have to worry about me going after Elizabeth. I wish her no harm, I like her, she is my son’s Steven Lars Sister, the love of my life’s daughter. It’s why I tried to warn her and you before it’s too late. I have said my truth, light and dark can not exist in the same place at the same time. Perhaps I am wrong and her light will vanquish your darkness, but I don’t think that I am.”

“I don’t have time for this,” Franco growled. 

“Me either. You don’t have to worry about me interfering in your wedding, because I will be dead before you walk down the aisle.”

“What?” Franco gasped. 

“I have an inoperable brain tumor that grows fast. There is no cure for what ails me, so I called you here today for my deathbed confession.”

“What do you need to tell me?” He asked as he wondered if her ramblings about darkness was a result of the tumor. 

“I lied to you when I told you that I was your biological mother and that Scotty was your father.”

“So I’m Jason and Drew’s triplet?” Franco asked. 

“No, you are not Jason and Drew’s brother, although you are a triplet.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You are not a Quartermaine or a Baldwin, but you are a Lord. Your biological mother is Irene Manning and your father is Victor Lord. Your brothers names are Todd Manning and Victor Lord Jr from Llanview. I was Irene’s nurse when she was pregnant. I kidnapped you when you were born because I knew that she was planning on giving you and Todd to that disgusting pedophile Peter Manning. I got you out of the nursery, but when I went back for Todd, he was gone. I had lost my chance at saving him, but I saved you and delivered you to Betsy,” Heather explained.


End file.
